kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Lucas
Alice Lucas, a well-known member of The Delightfuls and later a college student in Tokyo, Japan. She marries Darryl Anderson in adulthood and has four children. After marrying Darryl, she adds "Anderson" to her maiden name and her maiden name to all four kids along with their father's name. Alice's Childhood Alice was the only child of Simon and Elise Lucas (nee Demary). She was heavily spoiled and was never punished by her parents. At 7-years-old, Alice was very naive, polite, harmless, and sweet. She was bullied often and called a goody-goody and a suck-up a lot by older kids. During this time, her parents were overflowed with debt because of the excessive spending on Alice's "wants" and more was spent on that. Simon was guilty spending more on his daughter's wants. They had sheltered Alice from their problems and tried to keep it a secret from their only child. The little girl had no idea what was going on. Eventually, they got divorced towards Alice's eighth birthday and Simon left the family. As a result, she was miserable at school and at home, but she kept herself the same person, despite all of that. Once when she was eight, Simon came to visit and she and her mother spent the whole day with him. She was so happy and she told him about her ninth birthday party that was coming up. Before Simon left after the visit, he promised he would come to her next birthday party and Alice couldn't wait until her birthday Birthday Disaster and What Happened to Alice After That At last, Alice's ninth birthday came! Many of her friends and cousins came, but she kept waiting by the window for Simon to come. Elise encouraged her to hang out with the guests and she would look out for Simon instead. As Alice hung out, played party games, and had fun with all of the guests at her party, Elise knew something would happen if Simon didn't keep his word. She knew Alice was holding something in and hoped it wouldn't come out today. So when it came time to cut the cake, Simon didn't show up and Alice asked her, "Is Daddy here?" Elise told her, "No, honey, but I hope he will." Alice immediately burst into tears and she screamed, "I hate you, Daddy!! I hope you're happy now! I HATE you!" She went straight to her room, and she slammed her door shut and locked it. All of the anger she had built up, all of the hurt she had built up, and she went to the pictures she had of Simon in her room. Then she threw the picture frames on the ground and glass lay all over the floor, and she ripped all of the pictures into tiny pieces. That wasn't it. Alice then took all of the outfits Simon bought her and threw all of the clothes out of the window, and she lay in her bed. Elise hurried to her room and found the door was locked. She forced the door open, tipped over the glass, and saw the mess in her room. Her daughter was crying and screaming anger and hurt over Simon's broken promise. The other children were frightened and their parents took them home, and Alice spent the rest of her birthday alone. After that event, Alice changed completely. Over the months, she had become bitter with anger, impolite, short-tempered, even mean. She had learnt to take up for herself and she no longer was a target for school bullies. Years after, Alice still remained short-tempered, impolite, mean, yet she was nice and caring towards those she cared about. Due to this, Alice had a hard time making friends, but made good friends with Darryl Anderson, C.J. Garcia, Grace Davis, and Brian Johnson along the way. Marriage and Children After Alice came back from Tokyo, Japan with C.J. Garcia, she and Darryl began dating again and eventually falling in love with him, marrying him, and having children. Children Quentin Mikel "Mikey" Lucas Anderson - age 14 Dexter Martin "Dex" Lucas Anderson - age 12 Madison Paige Lucas Anderson - age 10 Greyson Oskar "Sonny" Lucas Anderson - age 7 Category:Delightful Children Category:Females Category:OCs